


Traidor Renascido

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, ShiIta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: — Ei, veja o que eu encontrei! — A voz de Kisame se fez presente, alta, após Itachi escutar barulhos semelhantes a kunai e shurikens vindos de onde ele estava.Os seus olhos avermelhados pelo Mangekyou Sharingan se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que escutou alguns gritos; reconheceria aquela voz até no inferno.RELACIONAMENTO FRATERNAL ENTRE SASUKE E ITACHI UCHIHA || SASUNARU
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Traidor Renascido

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Espero que gostem dessa fic que escrevi com tanto amor!  
> Se vocês são sensíveis a um "quase estupro", não prossigam!
> 
> Beijocas e muito SasuNaru pra nós! <3
> 
> \- Saori

— Ei, veja o que eu encontrei! — A voz de Kisame se fez presente, alta, após Itachi escutar barulhos semelhantes a kunai e shurikens vindos de onde ele estava. 

Os seus olhos avermelhados pelo Mangekyou Sharingan se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que escutou alguns gritos; reconheceria aquela voz até no inferno. Esqueceu-se completamente de sua postura confiante e imponente, correndo até à sua esquerda, embrenhando-se nas moitas e árvores, freando os pés ao ver aquela cena inédita e tão dolorida. Por mais forte que fosse, não podia negar o quanto aquela cena o impressionou e lhe doeu. 

— Argh, me solta! — O garoto de cabelos escuros gritou com dificuldade, enquanto o pé direito de Kisame pressionava a sua cabeça no chão, segurando os seus braços nas costas. 

— Calado, pirralho. — Sorriu Kisame, expondo seus dentes afiados e do formato dos de um tubarão, realmente sentindo prazer com o que fazia. Apertou os pulsos do garoto com facilidade, com apenas uma mão, arrancando gritos do mesmo, que terminou por ativar os seus próprios olhos vermelhos. — Hmmm, o que eu farei com você? Esse chakra.... Quero devorá-lo agora mesmo. 

Itachi ainda não sabia como reagir, estava demasiadamente chocado. Jamais pensou que o encontraria ali, após todo aquele tempo. Despertou do seu transe ao escutar os gritos de raiva do garoto, ao mesmo passo que Kisame ameaçava apertar mais o pé contra ele. 

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você. — Disse voltando rapidamente à sua postura de sempre, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke. 

— Ah, é? Por que não? — Indagou o mais velho, a boca praticamente salivando de vontade de subjugar o moreno mais um pouco. — Quem é o pirralho? Um mini amante seu? 

Ah, havia aquele detalhe que Itachi esqueceu. Já não bastava ser mau, rude, aproveitador e tudo de pior, Kisame também era um pervertido que só pensava em seus próprios interesses, como o sexual por exemplo. O Uchiha recordou-se de uma época em que se ouviam boatos de Kisame estar envolvido com menores de idade. Boatos porque não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto com alguém. Mas caso fosse verdade, era repugnante. 

— Amante? Você está louco? — Indagou demonstrando todo o seu nojo pelo pensamento impuro do homem. — Olhe os olhos dele. — Ao dizer aquilo, Kisame se debruçou sobre Sasuke, o fazendo ofegar de dor. — Ele é meu irmão caçula. 

Kisame surpreendeu-se, mas não deixou o sentimento aparente. Limitou-se a continuar sorrindo, disposto a brincar com Itachi e testar o limite de sua paciência e do quão traidor ele havia se tornado. 

— Ah, é? E o que tem? Isso te impediria de alguma coisa? — Indagou de forma suja, fazendo Itachi franzir as sobrancelhas sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo. 

— Kisame, meu irmão só tem treze anos. Não creio que estou ouvindo isso. 

— Ah, me poupe, Itachi. Sabe muito bem que em muitos clãs isso não é errado e nem ruim... Como eu ia adivinhar que não era o seu caso? 

Itachi suspirou baixinho em estresse por conta daquela situação. 

— Solta o Sasuke. — Disse de forma baixa e ameaçadora, observando o jeito que o irmão o olhava, uma mistura de ódio com descrença. 

— E se eu não quiser? E se eu quiser me divertir com ele? — Indagou lambendo os lábios e tirando o pé de cima de Sasuke, o segurando pela gola da camisa, o levantando e sorrindo ao perceber que o garoto nem mesmo tocava o chão. 

O Uchiha mais velho então franziu mais as sobrancelhas, pensando sobre aquela frase, imaginando as coisas terríveis que aquele homem faria com o seu irmão. 

— Então, você vai ter que me deixar fazer isso primeiro. — Decretou, fazendo Kisame o olhar de forma maliciosa enquanto Sasuke o encarava com um receio enorme, começando a suar. — Se há alguém qualificado, essa pessoa sou eu. É um decreto antigo. Apenas um Uchiha pode violar outro Uchiha. 

Kisame olhou fundo nos olhos vermelhos de Itachi e apesar de permanecer um tempo em dúvida, não demorou tanto para enfim se decidir. 

— Tudo bem, mas se você me sacanear, já sabe. 

— Como se eu tivesse medo de você, não é? Eu não nasci ontem, sei me defender muito bem. — Disse de forma decidida e até mesmo petulante. 

Odiava ser subestimado, como se fosse um moleque que possuísse medo do escuro. Ele não era assim, ele nunca havia sido. 

— Ele é todo seu então. — Disse o mais velho, jogando Sasuke na direção de Itachi, que o segurou no mesmo instante pela gola da camisa. 

— E o que você vai fazer enquanto isso? — Precisava saber. Ao lidar com Kisame, necessitava sempre estar dois passos à frente. 

— Esperarei por mais algum garotinho trouxa que passar por aqui. Me avise quando terminar. 

Itachi não disse mais nada, apenas arrastou o irmão pela roupa distante o suficiente para que o companheiro pensasse que só queria privacidade. Não poderia pôr nada em risco. 

— Ei, me solta! O que você pensa... Que tá fazendo? — Sasuke gritou nervoso, irritado e com medo, afinal de contas, nunca pensou que o seu irmão poderia praticar um ato nojento como aquele. 

Mas o que esperar de quem assassinou o próprio clã? Sasuke devia ser menos ingênuo, não havia tempo para isso, a racionalidade precisava ser maior do que o sentimental de seu coração. Como se não bastasse o que aquele momento lhe estava proporcionando, a velha raiva acumulada se fez presente, a mesma que seria solta no instante em que voltasse a ver o irmão mais velho, e tudo se mesclou. 

Era naquela hora ou nunca, a sua vingança precisava existir. 

Levou as mãos até o pulso do mais velho tentando se soltar, não tendo resultado, pois Itachi continuou o arrastando, mas dessa vez para o meio do mato. Sacou então uma kunai de sua bolsa e quando ia atingir o braço do mais velho, a outra mão de Itachi o parou. 

— Você já se esqueceu do poder dos meus olhos, não é? — Indagou de forma ríspida; mesmo controlando as suas emoções, ele sabia que aquele momento era difícil ao extremo. 

— Só quero que você me solte, desgraçado! — Esbravejou ainda mais irritado, vermelhos nos vermelhos olhando-se fixamente. 

Itachi notou como os poucos pelos dos braços de Sasuke estavam arrepiados, ele realmente estava tenso demais. O pequeno guardou a kunai, frustrado, e assim que chegaram ao lugar perfeito, Itachi o jogou no chão. Sasuke massageou o bumbum e engoliu em seco, demonstrando que apesar de valente havia uma grande ingenuidade em seu ser, e isso se devia ao fato de ser novo demais, temer o próprio irmão, e o que ele faria. 

— Então é isso? Você me traz até aqui para me estuprar? Por que não fez na frente do seu amigo? Seria mais fácil e... — Disse indignado e receoso, se arrastando e se afastando alguns centímetros de Itachi ao notá-lo se aproximar. 

— Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de violentar você, Sasuke? — Pensou em revirar os olhos, mas naquele momento queria olhar para além do irmão, queria atingir a sua alma. — Eu não farei isso, jamais seria capaz. 

— Não sei se acredito, você é capaz de muitas coisas, Itachi. 

— Estupro não é uma delas. Você é meu irmão e eu jamais faria algo assim na vida. — Disse interrompendo os seus passos, permanecendo imóvel. 

— Então o que quer? — Indagou quase em desespero, a mescla de sentimentos dentro de si borbulhando, o fazendo querer respostas e ações rápidas, fato que se confirmou quando se levantou e sem pensar em mais nada, deu mais alguns passos para trás, canalizou o Chidori em seu braço esquerdo e foi com tudo para cima do irmão, que parou o seu golpe com uma mão só. 

Sasuke grunhiu irritado, os olhos perfurando o irmão mais velho com força. 

— Sasuke... 

— O que é? Você acha que tem algum direito de fala aqui? — Indagou nervoso, incrédulo ao notar que o outro queria conversar. 

— Sasuke, você talvez nunca entenda, mas eu fiz para o seu bem. 

— HAHAHA, você tá de brincadeira, né? VOCÊ DESTRUIU A MINHA VIDA! 

— Eu realmente fiz para te salvar... Era uma missão e me pediram sigilo... — Ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke arregalou os olhos tentando montar o quebra-cabeças em sua mente, sendo interrompido pela fala contínua de Itachi. — Conversamos sobre isso depois. — Suspirou. — Não temos tempo. 

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa e não sabia o que pensar; não queria confiar naquele homem, pois apesar de possuírem o mesmo sangue, ele era perigoso; mas por outro lado, Itachi não parecia mentir e nem mesmo o havia machucado até o momento, então, ele podia estar falando a verdade. O moreno decidiu ceder, pois a espinha gelou ao sentir que realmente não podiam esperar. 

— Eu não devia confiar em você. 

— Faça como quiser. — Grunhiu. — Temos que matar Kisame. 

— O quê? Mas como assim? Eu... 

— Sasuke, se não o matarmos, ele vai querer pegar você e, bom, já sabe o que vai acontecer... Independente disso, o combate será inevitável. — Suspirou. — Eu nunca traí a Folha. Nunca traí você, irmão. 

Sasuke se pegou atingido por aquelas palavras, engolindo em seco e sentindo os seus olhos marejarem, fixando-se nos vermelhos de Itachi. Já o mais velho, por sua vez, o olhou tão fixamente que Sasuke tremeu, não se preparando para o que viria a seguir. Itachi o abraçou sem cerimônia, o puxando para si e o apertando em seus braços, controlando suas lágrimas e empurrando-as para dentro dos seus olhos; não podia demonstrar fraqueza, precisavam agir rapidamente e sem hesitar, pois, Kisame era um membro bem perigoso e resistente da Akatsuki. 

O mais novo não soube exatamente o que fazer, mas os seus sentimentos resolveram agir por ele; correspondeu o abraço com toda a sua força, como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer minuto, fungando baixinho. Itachi sorriu, nunca havia visto o irmão tão vulnerável, exceto na noite do massacre que provocara. Era bom saber que apesar de seu coração ter se endurecido, ele continuava apenas uma criança, alguém que precisava de carinho e amor acima de qualquer coisa. E ele daria tudo ao pequeno, ficaria ao seu lado e o auxiliaria em tudo, se assim pudesse. 

— Tachi... — A voz de Sasuke saiu num fiozinho, suas bochechas coraram e ele então enfiou o rosto contra o peito do irmão, que sorriu, acariciando seus cabelos escuros com carinho. 

— Faz um tempão que eu não escuto esse apelido... — Disse nostálgico, lembrando-se de quando Sasuke estava aprendendo a falar e a primeira palavra dele foi justamente “Tachi”. Sorriu encantado, desfazendo o abraço o mais delicado que pôde, recordando-se do que precisavam fazer. 

Sasuke secou as lágrimas; o seu interior estava muito abalado. Era ódio misturado com vingança, juntamente com esperança, perdão e mais um milhão de sentimentos que ele jamais conseguiria explicar com exatidão naquele instante. 

— Bom, o que vamos fazer, então? 

— Vou prendê-lo no Tsukuyomi e então você usa o Chidori. — Explicou. — Sem falhas, Sasuke. Só teremos uma chance. 

O mais novo suspirou e assentiu, realmente confiando no irmão. 

Saíram do meio do mato, com direito a Itachi segurando Sasuke de forma desengonçada pela camisa, arrastando-o até onde o parceiro estava, o coração batendo mais forte a cada segundo que se aproximava. O mais novo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz rouca que conhecia tão bem, estremecendo fortemente. 

— Naruto... 

Itachi o olhou de forma curiosa, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

— Ele é o seu namorado, não é? — Ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke corou violentamente, desviando o olhar para o solo que pisavam. 

— Bem, a gente se gosta, sabe... Er... 

— Depois a gente conversa. — Sorriu Itachi brevemente, logo chegando em Kisame, que já havia imobilizado Naruto, que gritava a plenos pulmões. 

— Ah, até que enfim, Itachi! — Kisame riu maliciosamente. — Você foi rápido, hein? — Disse insinuando uma ejaculação precoce, o que não abalou o Uchiha que permaneceu o encarando. 

— Você acha mesmo que eu ia perder meu tempo com esse pirralho? — Itachi falou apenas para confirmar que a violação havia acontecido. — E esse daí? 

— Um garotinho estúpido que apareceu aqui. — Kisame lambeu os lábios, enquanto seu pé direito mantinha a cabeça de Naruto contra o chão, assim como suas mãos o seguravam. 

— Sasuke! — Naruto exclamou assustado e preocupado, com dificuldade. 

— Naruto... — Pelo tom de voz chateado de Sasuke, Kisame percebeu que eles possuíam algum tipo de ligação e sorriu de forma maldosa. 

— Você está bem? 

— Não muito... — Mentiu o Uchiha mais novo, fazendo com que o loirinho acreditasse e se desesperasse, tentando sair do aperto de Kisame, que se divertia completamente com a cena. 

— Ah, pobrezinho do pirralho... Você acabou com ele, hein, Itachi? — Riu. — Quem diria que você seria tão mau, hm? Acho que me enganei com você, te subestimei. 

— Não esperaria nada menos vindo de você. — Itachi respondeu. 

Apesar da conversa insinuar uma rixa, os dois parceiros se respeitavam muito; discordavam vez ou outra e se alfinetavam, mas sabiam do quanto eram poderosos. Mas Kisame estava a fim mesmo de perturbar Itachi e o moreno já havia notado. 

O Uchiha mais velho jogou Sasuke para o lado e se aproximou alguns passos de Kisame, os olhos tão fixos que o homem não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Foi pego no genjutsu do moreno. Kisame realmente nunca se preocupou em não olhar para os olhos de Itachi, pois eram parceiros e jamais usariam os poderes um contra o outro, mas descobriu essa mentira um pouco tarde. 

No mesmo segundo, vários clones de Itachi apareceram, cada um perfurando o corpo de Kisame sem piedade, fazendo-o grunhir alto de dor e agonia, perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço naquele local sanguinolento e cheirando a morte. Naruto se levantou assim que teve a oportunidade, juntando-se a Sasuke, confuso, pois sabia que o Uchiha mais velho estava atrás de si e no entanto, ele estava ali lutando contra um companheiro. Não estava entendendo nada. 

— Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? 

— Depois te explico. Você está bem? — Indagou preocupado. 

— Sim, estou, mas... 

— Eu já volto. — Disse o moreno, notando o quanto Kisame estava preso e sofrendo com o Tsukuyomi de Itachi, já se afastando de Naruto e canalizando o Chidori em seu braço esquerdo, avançando sem piedade na direção do Nukenin. 

Acertou-o em cheio, atravessando o corpo musculoso, os gritos de agonia de Kisame invadindo os seus ouvidos e o inacreditável aconteceu: Sasuke não se importou com nada daquilo. Talvez fosse impressionante demais matar alguém, mas não para ele. Em sua mente, apenas duas pessoas apareceram e elas eram Itachi e Naruto. Precisava salvá-los, precisava lutar ao lado deles. A tortura somente cessou quando Itachi viu Kisame cair morto ao chão, o corpo em frangalhos por conta da técnica de Sasuke, que se recuperava, pois ofegava demais. 

— Por quanto tempo você o torturou? — Sasuke indagou recuperando o fôlego pouco a pouco, curioso. 

— Apenas 72 horas. 

Naruto arregalou os olhos e Sasuke riu, impressionado. 

E então, sem mais delongas, Itachi ateou fogo ao corpo de Kisame e aguardou que o mesmo virasse pó completamente. Nada restou dele e assim que tudo acabou, Naruto se sentiu ainda mais confuso. 

— Mas o que foi isso? — Indagou ele, arrancando um suspiro de Itachi, que secou o suor do rosto. 

— Naruto, não é? — O loiro assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu matei esse homem porque ele queria machucar o Sasuke e possivelmente, faria o mesmo com você. 

— Hm, eu entendi, mas você não havia traído a aldeia? Sei que salvar o seu irmão é uma grande coisa, mas foi só por isso ou tem mais algum motivo? 

Itachi riu da curiosidade dele. 

— Eu nunca traí a aldeia, isso me foi imposto. Eu precisei fazer o que fiz. — Após ouvir aquilo, Naruto sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, estremecendo tanto que só Sasuke o acalmou, envolvendo seus ombros em um abraço. O loiro o abraçou com certo desespero, descontando o peso que aquelas palavras lhe causaram. — Então, vamos? Quando estivermos em um lugar seguro, prometo que lhes contarei tudo, e aí terminarei o que vim fazer. 

Sasuke e Naruto, ainda abraçados, observaram Itachi pegando a Samehada pelo cabo, movendo-a com destreza até onde estavam. 

— Para que a espada? — Indagou Sasuke, curioso, desativando o Sharingan. 

— Ela é muito poderosa, deverá ficar bem guardada aqui em Konoha. — Respondeu o mais velho. 

Os três logo começaram a caminhar, com Itachi arrastando a espada até a casa de Sasuke sem reclamar. Não demoraram a adentrar a casa do moreno mais novo, logo tirando suas sandálias e se acomodando. A espada foi colocada contra a parede da sala, enquanto os três se sentaram próximos à mesinha de centro, no chão. 

— E então? Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo, Itachi Uchiha? — Naruto indagou de forma quase petulante, encarando o Uchiha maior. Não suportava a ideia de estar no escuro. 

Itachi sorriu de forma bondosa para ele. 

— É claro que sim. — Suspirou, olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro. — Há muitos anos, eu precisei exterminar o meu clã. Eu não tive escolha. 

Os olhos de Naruto estavam tão atentos no mais velho que Itachi sentiu como se ele lesse a sua alma. 

— Você não teve escolha? Todos temos escolha. — Desafiou. 

— Não eu. — Sorriu tristemente. — Eu precisei fazer, não havia para onde correr. Eu nem devia falar isso para vocês, esse tipo de missão exige um sigilo absoluto. 

— Itachi... — Interrompeu Sasuke. — Nos diga... Somente assim eu confiarei em você outra vez. Você não pode me esconder mais nada. 

Vendo-se sem saída, Itachi assentiu. 

— Sasuke... — Desviou seu olhar para o irmão, penetrando o mais fundo que conseguiu nos olhos dele. — Me foi dada a ordem para proteger a Vila da rebelião do nosso clã e só me foi permitido poupar você. Apenas você. — Sorriu de forma linda, um sorriso carregado de amor. — E eu jamais deixaria que alguém te tocasse, te machucasse. Você é tudo para mim, Sasuke. Vivi todo esse tempo envolto em dor e tristeza, aguardando que essa oportunidade me fosse dada. E aqui estamos agora. 

Sasuke e Naruto estavam imóveis, com as bocas entreabertas. Não podiam acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade, mas Itachi dizia com uma certeza tão grande, o olhar tão intenso, que não havia motivo para ser mentira. 

— Itachi... 

— Irmãozinho, você é a única pessoa que me importa no mundo. A minha condição para exterminar o clã era te deixar vivo. E foi isso. 

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Como se houvesse voltado à sua infância, engatinhou até o irmão e se jogou no colo dele, o abraçando com desespero, deixando que suas lágrimas descessem com força e banhassem seu rosto inteiro. Itachi sorriu, retribuindo o abraço com amor e cuidado, o apertando e sentindo o seu corpo trêmulo; como havia sentido falta do pequeno, quase não acreditava que aquele momento estava realmente ocorrendo. 

O Uchiha mais velho não resistiu e quando se deu conta, já estava chorando como há anos não fazia; havia se tornado uma pessoa de aço por tanto tempo que pensava não ter mais a capacidade de se emocionar. 

Após alguns minutos passados, aquele momento necessário entre irmãos cessou e os Uchihas suspiraram. Os seus corações pareciam em paz e mesmo que fosse algo difícil para Sasuke, ele somente empurrou para dentro de si a vingança que tanto queria concretizar. Pouco a pouco, tiraria aquela vontade da cabeça pois, pela primeira vez desde o massacre do clã, ele sentiu que o irmão era inocente. 

Naruto se sentiu menos confuso e até corou diante da demonstração de afeto entre os irmãos, pois ele não tinha nenhum irmão com quem ser carinhoso. 

— Estou feliz de estar de volta, Sasuke. — Itachi sorriu. — Podemos recomeçar, se você quiser. 

— É claro, eu... Eu jamais esperei que fosse inocente, irmão, mas seja lá o que você for fazer, eu estarei contigo. — Sasuke sorriu de volta. 

— Obrigado, irmãozinho. 

O olhar entre eles era de cumplicidade, o que fez Naruto corar mais ainda. 

— O que houve, Naruto? 

— Hã, não é nada, Sasuke... 

— Tem certeza? Por que está tão corado? — O moreno queria saber a qualquer custo. 

— A relação de vocês é tão bonita e... Mesmo com tudo o que houve, você está dando uma nova chance ao seu irmão... Eu... Fiquei com vontade de ter um irmão também... 

Itachi riu baixinho do que o loiro dissera, encantado, enquanto Sasuke foi até Naruto o abraçando de forma desleixada, mas com certa dose de carinho. 

— Mas você tem o Sasuke! Acredito que já tenham convivido o bastante para serem como irmãos ou estou errado? 

Naquele minuto, os garotos coraram violentamente, soltando-se de imediato. 

— Q-Que história é essa? — Sasuke indagou virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Naruto. 

— N-Nós não nos sentimos assim, c-claro que não... — Naruto o imitou, virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao do moreno. 

— Ah, não? Então são namorados, não é? — Itachi tornou a rir, ainda mais quando ambos os garotos o encararam mais vermelhos do que um tomate. — Estou errado? 

Logo uma discussão se iniciou e não pararia tão cedo, ainda mais que Naruto enumerava fervorosamente todos os motivos para ele não gostar de Sasuke, que só se mantinha calado para não se irritar mais. 

Itachi não conseguia parar de rir com todo aquele alvoroço, simplesmente porque em seu íntimo sabia da história dos dois. 

Quando muito pequenos, sendo Naruto já órfão, Itachi lembrava-se de que o loirinho sempre ia até a sua casa para brincar, levado por Mikoto, que fazia questão de que Sasuke e ele fossem amigos. Sabia perfeitamente da grande amizade entre a sua mãe e Kushina Uzumaki, então não havia porque excluir Naruto do seu círculo familiar. 

Talvez fosse o destino dos dois juntando-os desde pequenos. 

Horas mais tarde, após o jantar, Naruto despediu-se de Itachi, ainda assustado com tudo o que aconteceu e bem feliz por ver que o moreno não era culpado por nada, e de Sasuke, mas a despedida deles foi um pouco dramática. 

Escondido entre as cortinas, Itachi observou a forma com que ambos pareciam tentar se mostrar desinteressados um no outro. Naruto olhava para a rua enquanto Sasuke olhava para o lado oposto, até que o moreno pegou a mão dele, o fazendo corar bastante. Trocaram algumas palavras, que o Uchiha mais velho deduziu serem “Até amanhã” ou “Já estou com saudades” ou até mesmo “Enganamos ele direitinho”, mas a perspicácia de Itachi era algo a se lembrar. 

Ele simplesmente pressentia as coisas, os sentimentos, as situações. Era um homem muito intuitivo como Mikoto gostava de dizer quando era pequeno. Mikoto... Quantas saudades sentia de sua mãe, aquela que lhe deu a vida, assim como sentia a falta de seu pai, sempre tão rígido, mas com um coração maior do que ele mesmo. Eles lhe entenderam, afinal, mesmo que de forma dura. 

Mas o mais prejudicado foi Sasuke, que conviveu tão pouco com eles e com os vários outros Uchihas, mas Itachi estava em paz com o seu destino, com suas escolhas e seus demônios interiores. Só faltava uma coisa a se fazer e ele precisava se concentrar para isso. 

Balançou a cabeça saindo de seu transe bem no momento em que Naruto e Sasuke trocaram um selinho, o loirinho logo correndo para longe, talvez envergonhado, enquanto o moreninho voltava correndo para dentro de casa, todo serelepe. 

— Tachi? 

— Oi, pequeno. — Disse Itachi recebendo um bico emburrado como resposta, o fazendo rir. 

— Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho para você ficar me chamando assim! 

— É claro que é, eu continuo tendo cinco anos à sua frente! 

— Mesmo assim! — Sasuke suspirou. 

— Você continua o mesmo... Venha, sente-se aqui, eu tenho algo a lhe pedir e outra coisa a lhe dizer. 

Sasuke o obedeceu. 

— Sasuke, eu quero te pedir perdão por tudo o que fiz... Eu não tinha esse direito, mesmo fazendo isso para te manter vivo. Eu te tirei a nossa família, sua felicidade, paz e seus sonhos e preciso do seu perdão para seguir em frente. 

O que ele faria? Perdoaria o homem, seu irmão, que matou a família de ambos? 

Todos sabiam que o perdão era uma graça concedida por poucos. 

Mas ninguém sabia que Sasuke era um desses poucos. 

— Eu te perdoo, Itachi. — Sasuke disse sentindo o seu coração doer como o inferno, pois mesmo sabendo que Itachi era inocente, uma decisão como aquela era difícil. Mas pensando pelo outro lado, devia doer mais ainda em Itachi o peso daquele ato todos os dias sobre a sua cabeça, pois ele matou a própria família. 

Itachi sentiu os seus olhos marejarem com força, as lágrimas desceram sem pedir licença no segundo seguinte. 

— Obrigado, irmãozinho, obrigado. Eu jamais pensei que me perdoaria... Eu... Obrigado. Agora, vamos começar a nossa verdadeira conversa. 

Pelo jeito, a noite seria longa. 

Eram quase duas da manhã quando Itachi se entregou aos caçadores ANBU. Sasuke pensou em protestar, ainda em casa, mas mesmo que a verdade estivesse fresca demais em sua cabeça, sabia que o irmão teria que pagar pelas coisas que fez, mesmo que não houvesse sido por maldade e sim por um bem maior. 

Itachi foi colocado em uma cela especial e por lá ficou, com seus pensamentos, vontades e desejos por uma vida melhor. Desejava, acima de tudo, se redimir com o irmão e com a sua própria alma ferida por tantos anos desertando por conta de uma escolha dolorida que, é claro, não se arrependia por nada. 

Três dias se passaram e lá estava o moreno almoçando, até que um dos caçadores despertou a sua atenção, batendo nas grades da cela. 

— Itachi Uchiha? 

— Sim? 

— Você tem visitas. 

Estranhou, mas não fez nenhum alarde. Murmurou um “Tudo bem.” e continuou a comer, em poucos segundos avistando o irmão e Naruto. Ambos pediram permissão e entraram no espaço de Itachi, que não era pouco. O local era até amplo e bem cuidado, bem diferente do que os garotos pensavam ser. 

— Itachi... Como você está, irmão? — Indagou Sasuke já sentado com Naruto na cama de Itachi, com certa distância do mais velho. 

— Estou melhor do que pensei que estaria, irmãozinho, obrigado. E vocês? — Devolveu a pergunta olhando de um para o outro, vendo com precisão o quanto Naruto se esforçava para não entregar a sua timidez. 

— Estamos bem. — Sasuke disse simplesmente, não havia porque se envergonhar de alguma coisa, mesmo que admitir estar com Naruto fosse algo diferente e até mesmo novo. Não sabia o peso que aquilo causaria nas outras pessoas, por isso não falava sobre o assunto. — E você? Por quanto tempo ficará aqui? 

— Bem, o Hokage disse que ficarei por alguns dias até que tudo se acalme. Eu imagino que lá fora esteja um caos. 

— Sim, está, mas logo passará. — Sasuke confirmou. — Não vou deixar que ninguém fale nada de você. Você é inocente e sempre será, mesmo que... Seja difícil assimilar muita coisa. — Confessou, corado. 

— Está tudo bem, eu não esperava que fosse levar tudo na boa tão de repente. Existem coisas que levam tempo, leve o quanto precisar. — Sorriu terminando a sua refeição e pondo a bandeja que estava em seu colo sobre uma mesinha que por lá havia. — E então, a que devo a visita dos dois? — Indagou desconfiado, voltando a se sentar à cama, os seus olhos muito vermelhos brilhando de tal forma que Naruto não pôde mais se manter calado. 

— Você sempre fica com o seu Sharingan ativado assim mesmo? — Itachi riu da curiosidade dele, pois ninguém nunca lhe havia feito aquela pergunta. Somente Kisame parecia se preocupar consigo, sempre o lembrando de desativar o seu poder vez ou outra para não se prejudicar. 

Riu da lembrança do ex-companheiro. Se não fosse o fato de ser realmente um Nukenin que não prestasse, ele teria sido um bom amigo. Mas todo mundo sempre teria o seu lado sombrio, não é? Restava saber se esse lado realmente representava a pessoa ou se era apenas uma válvula que necessitava de controle. E havia uma diferença gritante entre as duas coisas. 

— Bom, eu sempre utilizei o meu poder, então com o tempo a minha visão ficou desgastada... Digamos que só enxergo sessenta por cento por conta disso... — Pelo seu tom, ele achou realmente divertido explicar aquilo a Naruto, até mesmo ao irmão, mas em seu coração detestava a ideia de não enxergar como antes. 

— Nossa, eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer... — O loirinho estava abismado, se ajeitando para melhor observar Itachi. — Mas você pode desativar o seu poder? 

— Posso, é claro que posso, mas isso significa automaticamente enxergar menos... 

— Entendi. Poxa, espero que um dia haja uma tecnologia tão boa que te faça enxergar melhor! — A ingenuidade de Naruto era tão linda que o Uchiha mais velho não se impediu de abrir um largo e genuíno sorriso. 

— Eu também espero, Naruto. — Respondeu arrancando um sorriso enorme do loirinho. 

Sasuke sorriu ao ver aquela interação entre as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, sorrindo junto com eles. 

Com a volta de Itachi, tudo havia mudado e o moreno esperava que para melhor. 

Eles passaram algum tempo conversando, com direito a um Naruto corando dos pés à cabeça pelas besteiras que Itachi dizia sobre a relação dele com o irmão, e mais um milhão de lembranças que eles tinham dos tempos onde tudo estava bem. 

Foi uma tarde agradável. 

— Até amanhã, Itachi! — Disseram Naruto e Sasuke já saindo pela porta da cela, ouvindo um assovio vindo de trás. 

Viraram-se na mesma hora, vendo Itachi já em pé próximo das grades, chamando o irmão com o dedo, sendo prontamente atendido. 

— Até amanhã, Naruto... — Falou olhando para o loirinho, que sorriu de forma fofa, ressaltando mais ainda os seus bigodinhos. — E até amanhã, Sasuke... — Levou os dedos indicador e médio até a testa do mais novo, tocando-lhe gentilmente, ato que fez os olhinhos inocentes brilharem. Sasuke achou que nunca mais sentiria aquele toque, assim como Itachi também pensou que nunca mais o faria, mas o destino lhes provou o contrário. E era bom demais sentir isso. — E não se esqueçam de levar a Samehada para o Hokage. —Sorriu, abaixando a mão. — Conto com vocês... Namoradinhos. 

Naruto fez menção de gritar com ele, mas Sasuke — mesmo envergonhado/emocionado — o arrastou dali, deixando Itachi rindo de se acabar dentro da cela. 

Sorriu como há muito não sorria ao ver os dois de mãos dadas deixando o local, suspirando e se ajeitando na cama, deitando-se, lembrando dos abraços que trocara com o irmão, dos tempos em que passou dificuldades e que ficaram para trás, e até mesmo de Shisui, seu grande amor. 

A vida era realmente uma coisa engraçada. 

Não importavam quantas coisas acontecessem, o cérebro sempre daria um jeito de nos lembrar de tudo, nos machucar e nos remediar. 

A sua alma se tornou quente novamente com todas aquelas informações que ainda tentava processar. 

Dormiu com a certeza de que era um ex-Nukenin e que ninguém mais lhe perturbaria o resto da vida. 

Voltara a ser o ninja honrado de antes, com algumas cicatrizes, decepções, mas vivo para fazer a diferença para si mesmo e para os outros. 

E contando sempre com as visitas de seu amado irmão e do namorado tímido dele. 

Cerca de dois anos depois, após realizar inúmeras atividades, participar de Conselhos e mostrar para toda Konoha que havia se tornado um novo homem, Itachi Uchiha se tornou digno de viver na aldeia novamente, sem mais se esconder. É claro que muitos torciam o nariz e olhavam feio para ele, mas o mesmo não se importava, só queria viver em paz e recomeçar. 

Uma pena (ou não!) que os outros Nukenins da Akatsuki não tiveram o mesmo destino.


End file.
